


Breaking the Rules

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“What the hell were you thinking, Y/N?” David yelled in his office. The two of you were the only ones in the office. Hotch had already reamed you out for putting your life on the line and disobeying a direct order on the last case. You knew it was dumb, but you also would’ve done it over again in a heartbeat. A four-year-old girl’s life was on the line and you’d attacked the unsub head on, getting a good couple punches to his face before receiving one yourself. He was much bigger than you in stature, but you knew you could take him on. Only a couple bruises were evidence of the fight, but you’d won and saved the little girl. That was all that mattered. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

You shrugged your coat on, ready to leave his office and just walk away. David wasn’t your boss, Hotch was - and you’d already had this conversation. However, he just didn’t want to seem to let it go. “Don’t you think I know that David!” you yelled, the heat rising to your head. You were so livid and so tired right now, you could practically feel the smoke coming out of your ears. “That’s what we do every day! We put our lives on the line for others!”

As you turned around to leave, he came up behind you and pushed the door closed. “Don’t think you can just walk away,” he yelled. “I know we put our lives on the line every day, but you disobeyed a direct order that could’ve gotten you killed.”

“I know!” you screamed, pulling at the edges of your hair. “We had a plan. But when we went inside, I saw the guy with a knife and he was about to cut a four-year-old girl open, so I went in before you. And I disarmed him, thank you!” The tension in the room was palpable. It was bad enough you had to hear this from your boss, who was justified of course (you had disobeyed a direct order), but now you had to hear it from the man you’d crushed on, loved and idolized since the day you started.

“I don’t care if you disarmed him, I could’ve lost you!” he said, turning around and walking back toward his desk once he realized what he said. Your face dropped. Did he feel something toward you? Why would it matter if he lost you? The entire team could have. But he said ‘I.’

“What do you mean, ‘I’ could’ve lost you?” you inhaled sharply. Your lip began to quiver as you got your confirmation.

He walked over to you, getting within inches of you - something he hadn’t done before. Sure, you were close. Everyone on the team was close with everyone, but David had never gotten this close to you before. You tried to tear your gaze away from his lips, but it was difficult. You’d imagined kissing him since you started, but now he was reveling he felt something for you too. “Y/N,” he whispered, “I almost lost you. Do you realize what that would’ve done to me?”

“No, David, I don’t,” you replied, “I only know how I would feel if I lost you.” Immediately, he stepped forward, taking your face in his hands and crushing his lips against yours. You closed your eyes, shutting away the tears as he backed you into the wall of the office, pulling the blinds closed at the same time. Reaching up into his salt and pepper hair with one hand, you grazed the other underneath his blazer, gently resting your hand on his belt.

You started to pull away, needing to clarify. “I’m sorry I worried you, but I don’t regret it and I’d do it again. Deep down, I know you would’ve done the same thing if you were in my position.”

Pulling you away from the wall, he walked with you toward his desk, removing your coat and allowing it to fall to the floor. “I would’ve,” he admitted. “Still doesn’t mean it wasn’t stupid.”

“Why are you kissing a stupid person then?” you smirked, gently biting his lower lip.

“Because I’m mad at her,” he replied, unfastening the buttons on your blouse. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. It’s just…over the past couple of years, I’ve come to realize how much I care about you.” His tanned, calloused hand reached underneath your ponytail, craning your head towards his.

“I care about you too, David. I’ve…I’ve crushed on you since the day I started.” With your manicured fingers, you undid the top buttons on his own shirt. “Are we really going to do this in the office? We’d be breaking all types of rules,” you chuckled, “which you seem to be a stickler for.”

“Some rules were made to be broken,” he replied, pressing a heated kiss to the side of your neck. “Plus, most of those rules were made because of me. They can make a few more I won’t listen to.”

Returning his attention to your neck caused the heat in your body to once again rise - only this time it was of a different nature. Your hands glided underneath his shirt. You wanted him - you always had. “Please,” you whispered into his ear. He responded by pulling the belt from your pants and burying his head even deeper into the crook of your neck and traveling downward to the hollow of your breasts. 

As you licked your lips once more, this time with the promise of something more on them, you removed his belt as well, reaching into his suit pants to pull him in between your legs. Before you knew it, you were nearly naked in his office.

“What’s that?” you asked, hearing a definite knock at the door.

“David, what are you still doing here?” Hotch said from outside the door.

He looked at you in mock panic. “What are you doing here? I thought you went home.”

“I forgot a stack of paperwork I planned on doing at home. You still didn’t answer the question, what are you still doing here?” Hotch repeated. 

While the two of them went back and forth, you put your clothes back on, throwing David his belt and button up his shirt as you spoke. You kissed his neck as he continued trying to dodge the question. “I don’t care if you don’t think it’s an issue,” you said. “Just get us out of here and back to your place.”

With a smile, he picked up his coat and grabbed your right hand, moving you toward the door. “This is what I’m still doing here,” he said as he peeked his head out of the door, bringing you out from behind him. You grimaced at Hotch as you left. Maybe because it was David you wouldn’t get yelled at for this too. “Now, as long as you don’t mind, we’re going to be on our way,” he said.

“I just yelled at her for breaking the rules,” Hotch called after you both, “Do I have to yell at you now too?”

“Try me,” he called back, smiling as he heard Hotch’s laughter from down the hallway. “Just try me.”


End file.
